Before They Come To Break Down The Door
by Reefgirl
Summary: Radek meets an old flame that turned his life upside down and introduces her to the rest of the team. Not one of my best but I was bored and someone gave me the idea.


Title: Before They Come To Break Down The Door

Author: Reefgirl

Characters: Zelenka/OC, most main characters

Fandom: Stargate Atlantis

Rating: T for Innuendo

Spoilers: None

Summary: Radek Zelenka meets an old flame and introduces her to the rest of the team

Disclaimer: I own none of the Stargate Atlantis characters blah blah blah

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Before they come to break down the door**

The Daedalus had arrived and bought with her a new batch of scientists. Radek Zelenka sighed, it was his turn to give them the 'Welcome to the Pegasus Galaxy" tour and he wasn't looking forward to it, but he had to take the punishment like a man, it was either this or help Kavanaugh mend the bilge pumps. Rodney could be cruel sometimes.

With a coffee cup in one hand and papers in the other, he strolled into the lab and stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello Radek, so this is where you've been hiding is it," said a voice that sent shivers down his spine. He dropped his cup and the papers spilled out of the file. She smiled at him "aren't you going to say hello then"

"Hello Lilah" he said, his voice squeaking. As he backed out of the door, he ran slap into Rodney

"Hey I thought you were giving the newbie's the tour of Atlantis," said Rodney

"I can't, not with her here, On má bláznivý, síleny" Radek babbled "I'll take the others but not her, I will not be safe". Rodney grabbed Radek by the shoulders

"Easy Radek, she's the only scientist joining us this trip" he replied wondering what on earth had happened to get Zelenka so rattled, Rodney put his hand on his shoulder and guided him back into the lab. The woman got up from the desk she was sitting on and approached them with her hand outstretched

"Dr McKay I'm pleased to meet you, I'm Dr Delilah Stirling" they shook hands "nice to see you again Radek, how's your sister?"

"Fine" said Zelenka, looking like a rabbit caught in the headlights

"So you know each other then" said Rodney, more confused than ever

"We spent some time together on a research project at Cambridge" she replied

"Cambridge" said Rodney "you never told me you spent time there" Radek looked guilty

"It is something I don't talk about much" he replied. Rodney decided to give up trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Radek here is going to give you a tour of Atlantis and hopefully answer any questions you have, is that ok?" Dr Stirling nodded and Zelenka just waved his hand in the air

"Lets go" Radek said

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Radek what's the matter you nearly passed out when you saw me, surely you weren't that traumatised by your experiences" Lilah Stirling asked

"Cambridge was never the same after you left" he replied bitterly, "You turned my life upside down and then you disappeared"

"You know I had to leave, I had to choose between the project and Lula and the family won. She went to pieces after Andrew was killed you knew that, she needed me to be there for her, we all dropped everything to be with her, it's what families do for each other. I only came back into the scientific community 2 years ago, I looked everywhere for you but you dropped off the face of the planet". She gave a bitter laugh "Now I know why, you're not even in the same Galaxy anymore. Radek you must realise that it was nothing personal, my feelings for you never changed but my sister needed me." Radek began to feel ashamed of himself

"I'm sorry I really had no idea things were that bad" he said. He remembered the night they had received the news of Andrew McAllister's death, he had broken his neck playing Polo. They had driven up to Scotland, collecting Lula and Andrew's twin daughters from school on the way. Over the next few days, the two of them plus Lilah's parents had managed to keep things going and keep the press at bay.

The Stirling family had always been big news, Simon Stirling was an eccentric artist who specialised in portraits, his wife Heather was an actress, Radek remembered seeing a few of her films when he was younger. Their eldest daughter Tallulah was a world-renowned opera star who married the captain of the Great Britain Polo team. Their youngest daughter Delilah became an Astrophysicist, no one could fathom out why, but she fitted into her family's bohemian lifestyle perfectly and she had dragged Radek into the heart of it for two of the wildest years he had ever known since his university days.

"How are your family now?" he asked, she smiled, genuinely this time.

"Lula's back on her feet finally after five years, she's just finished a season at La Scala playing Carmen. Mother's playing Mrs Bolton in a radio version of Lady Chatterley's Lover and father has just finished a portrait of the Prime Minister and his family. Kate is studying astrophysics and Lili is studying history, things have calmed down since Andrew died but we still have our moments" she said. She slipped her arm through his "So where are you taking me?"

"The medical bay to meet Dr Beckett" he replied

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of laughter reached him first, laughter was not something he often heard in the corridor outside the med bay, intrigued he looked out and saw Dr Zelenka and a woman coming towards him, she must be the new scientist that had come in on the Daedalus

"...well after three days she explained to him in no uncertain detail what she was going to do to him and the bagpipes if she ever heard them again". Said Lilah

"Ahem what's that about my national instrument" replied Beckett with a huff

"Nothing honest" she said, with a look of fake innocence. Beckett looked at her, her face was familiar, had he seen it on TV or in a magazine? "You must be Dr Beckett, Radek's told me all about you" she said with a smirk. Beckett eyed the Czech

"Has he now? did he tell you how I deal with people who annoy me" he said glaring at Zelenka

"He did mutter something about arse like a Porcupine" she replied with a laugh "Anyway it's nice to meet another Brit in these parts. You from the Highlands?"

"Aye born and bred, how did you guess" he said

"I spent three years there looking after my sister" she replied. Now he realised where he had seen her, everyone in Scotland knew about how Andrew McAllister's wife had become a recluse after his death, there had been rumours that she and the children were being cared for by her sister.

"I hope I don't see you down here too often" he said, she grinned

"I'll try" she replied grinning and they left. Carson watched them go

"Lucky bugger" he muttered

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teyla Emmagen and Ronan Dex emerged from the gym as Radek and Lillah turned the corner

"Ah Teyla, Ronan I'd like you to meet Dr Delilah Stirling, she has just joined us from Earth" said Radek "Teyla and Ronan are from planets here in Pegasus". Lilah looked Ronan up and down then winked approvingly at Teyla

"Lucky lady" she whispered, Teyla opened her mouth to protest her innocence "so what have you been doing?"

"Sparring" replied Ronan

"Oh is that what you call it here" Lilah replied, her face a picture of innocence, Ronan frowned

"Why what do you call it" he asked.

"Practise" she replied. She looked at Ronan and her lips twitched "you know you remind me of a model my father once hired for an art class he was giving, he caused quite a stir". Radek put his hand over his mouth in a desperate attempt not to laugh, the story of the West Indian model and the village postmistress had kept him laughing for months. Ronan glared at Radek

"Something wrong Dr Zelenka?" he asked

"Cough" explained Zelenka

"Well it's nice to meet the two of you, I'd be happy to spar one day" Lilah said. Teyla waved, thinking that this woman was going to be a good friend to have. Ronan was left wondering if he had misjudged Dr Zelenka's abilities where women were concerned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the mess hall John Sheppard and Marcus Lorne were trying to decide where to sit when John spotted Dr Zelenka and a rather stunning red head, he had always been partial to red heads and this one was defiantly too good for Zelenka. He nudged Lorne and pointed to where Zelenka was sitting, Lorne sighed, here we go again, all new women should be warned by Colonel Caldwell about Sheppard before they were let off the Daedalus.

"Hey Doc, you gonna introduce me to your friend?" said Sheppard as he and Lorne sat down

"Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne this is Dr Delilah Stirling" replied Radek. She shook John's hand

"Colonel" she acknowledged

"Please, it's John" he said "if there's anything you need you just ask"

"Thanks" she replied and carried on talking to Radek. She had his number, he was the base Romeo and he knew it "...so the headmistress gave them double homework for a month and they had to scrub the convent steps for two weekends"

"That was not my fault" he replied with a smirk

"No? who was it who taught my 12 year old nieces to swear in Czech" she retorted

"I wasn't the only Czech scientist you knew and what are the odds of a Czech Nun being taken on to the teaching staff" he replied innocently

"Oh they were full of ideas about how to get their own back" she said

"I'd like to see them try" he replied with a grin, if the twins had grown up anything like their mother and their aunt he was safer here on Atlantis. As they got up to leave Lilah turned to speak to Sheppard

"I understand it's usually thanks to you that the scientists have to work double shifts, I expect to be paid, well, in coffee" she said with a smirk "or you could find a little something that was popular with the British army in yours".

Major Lorne tried desperately not to choke into his coffee or he'd be cleaning Latrines, this was priceless, not only had John Sheppard, the Captain Kirk of Atlantis, crashed and burned but he'd been passed over in favour of Dr Zelenka, he couldn't wait to tell the rest of the guy's this one. John Sheppard knew it was a bad day on Atlantis when women preferred a geek like Zelenka to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The last person to meet is Dr Weir" said Radek as he led her up the stairs, he knocked on the door

"Come in" Weir replied

"Dr Weir this is Dr Stirling, she came in on the Daedalus this morning". Said Radek, Lilah smiled and shook her hand

"I'm pleased to meet you Dr Weir, this is an amazing place you have here" said Lilah

"I hope you settle in to our little family ok, things get a little crazy but we manage" said Elizabeth

"Ha! compared to her family this is sanity" said Radek. Both women turned to him

"Dr Zelenka?" asked Weir

"Oh don't worry Radek's an old friend and he's right my family are a little strange compared to others. Although from what I've seen so far this could be more like home that I thought" she said. Radek sighed and muttered something in Czech that made Lilah smile even more "thank you for the welcome Dr Weir and I hope I can live up to your expectations" she said as they turned to leave. Weir watched them go with an amused smile, what ever their relationship was it had bought a wicked glint to Dr Zelenka's eye she thought, with a little twinge of jealousy. That woman was going to turn heads, so much so that she was going to cause an outbreak of whiplash.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Dr Kavanaugh skulked into the lab, he was still smarting over having to clean the bilge pumps instead of showing the newbie's around. He had always considered that job beneath a man of his talents but this time there was only the one and from the gossip, he'd heard she was a stunning woman, he scowled, Zelenka had got the job of showing her around. After what he'd done the least McKay should have done was make him help with the Bilge pumps. He entered the lab and saw Dr Stirling sitting on the desk with her feet resting on one of Zelenka's knees; she was wearing high heels, well that was against dress code for a start. Lilah looked up and saw Kavanaugh enter.

"Is that the one you told me about" she asked, Radek looked

"Yes that is him, do your worst" he said "Dr Kavanaugh I'd like you to meet Dr Delilah Stirling" Kavanaugh smiled his best and went over

"I'm pleased to meet you, I'm sure we'll get along so well, tell me have you met Dr Weir" he said

"Yes I have, she and I are similar in many ways" she replied

"I doubt Dr Weir has danced the tango in her underwear" Radek remarked

"I only do that on a Thursday these days" Lilah said with a wink "although I'm sure if you asked Dr Weir she'd only be to happy to oblige you Dr Kavanaugh, although I suspect you'd have to get her very drunk first".

Rodney came through the door to find Radek and Delilah Stirling helpless with laughter and Kavanaugh looking like he's swallowed a wasp. He really was going to have to get to know Radek better.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Translation: On má bláznivý - She is Crazy

síleny - Mad


End file.
